1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic head constucted by butt-connecting core halves, in which an intense magnetic field is created in the vicinity of a transducing gap between the core halves.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Previously various magnetic materials such as .gamma.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, CrO.sub.2, and so on have been used for magnetic recroding media like magnetic tape. In recent years, there has been developed and put into practical use a metal recording tape having magnetic coercive force Hc (approx. 1,000 oersteds) remarkably higher than conventional magnetic materials. To meet such metal tape of improved coercive force, there is a demand for a magnetic head which is capable of effectively creating an intense magnetic field.
As one method of intensifying the magnetic field strength, widening of the gap width in the magnetic head has ben contemplated. This method has already been adopted in the erasing head.
However, the method is not preferable for the recording and reproducing head, because the frequency characteristic thereof in the high frequency region lowered. Therefore, a magnetic head which creates an intense magnetic field without widening the the gap width has been sought.